I'll be watching you
by Emigrate
Summary: Ella tiene una obsesión; y esa obsesión tiene nombre y apellido… "Cada movimiento que hagas, cada paso que des, te estaré observando"


Ella lo observaba. Siempre lo observaba.

Desde siempre lo hacía.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Eran tan solo simples miradas de admiración al único hombre, a su criterio, que la hacía sentir segura en aquél mundo destrozado, no muy diferente del que conoció desde pequeña, cuando su padre existía y representaba al mismísimo Infierno. No la dejaba salir a ver la vida y solo debía conformarse con estar con él y su madre. Pasar tiempo con su mamá no le molestaba, pero deseaba ver el mundo, ir al colegio, conocer niños de su edad, divertirse, jugar a las escondidas o a lo que sea que las personas de su edad hacían. Pero Ed, su padre, no era solo un hombre manipulador sino que también era perverso. Demasiado.

Ella no quería recordar los momentos en que él regresaba por las noches borracho, se volvía violento y golpeaba con furia a su madre, y ella debía esconderse para no ser parte de esa furia también. Pero por más que se metiera bajo la cama o dentro del armario; él siempre la encontraba. Aunque para ella tenía preparado algo especial. Al principio eran algunos toques sobre alguna de sus piernas, luego pequeños roces en su estómago o cuello, más tarde alguna caricia sobre su cara. Lo más horrible que hizo fue abalanzarse hacia ella, he intentar besarla mientras tocaba su trasero con fiereza. Nunca llegó a algo más que eso; pero Sophia no podía soportar verlo cada vez que su enorme figura se presentaba frente a ella apestando a alcohol y con esa mirada, esa mirada que demostraba que ese hombre no estaba bien, en ningún sentido. Y, por supuesto, todo ese ritual que Ed tenía preparado para su adorada hija sucedía cuando su esposa dormía sin suponer lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo. Pero él ya no estaba más, y todo gracias a que el mundo se fue al infierno; por eso, a pesar de todo, Sophia no podía odiar la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Y más que nada porque lo pudo conocer a él. Su salvador. El único que verdaderamente se esforzó por encontrarla cuando se perdió en el bosque hace ya cuatro años atrás. El que la cuidó, a su manera y en las sombras, cuando su madre se suicidó. Nunca entendió bien por qué su madre hizo eso; si era porque no aguantaba más la tristeza de ver al mundo convertirse en algo tan terrible, o porque tal vez no tenía una persona en la cual creer ya que en esos momentos la fe en un ser supremo se había extinguido por completo y la única verdadera religión eran las personas. Ella lamentó mucho que su madre se hubiera rendido, porque eso significaba que en su vida ya no había nada que valiera la pena, y eso la hacía sentir la peor hija del universo. Pero decidió que soportaría todo el dolor e intentaría comprender a su madre. Y por sobre todo, la amaría por siempre.

Luego de lo sucedido con su madre, todo el mundo la miraba con lástima e intentaban hacer lo posible para que se sintiera bien. Aunque ella apreciaba lo que su nueva familia hacía por ella, no podía soportar la idea de sentirse la "pobre niñita" que a partir de ahora todos debían tratar con cuidado porque cualquier mención sobre su madre o lo que sea la haría estallar en un mar de lágrimas y tristeza. No le gustaba la sensación de ser frágil. Odió que la trataran exageradamente bien y no la dejaran hacer nada fuera de la prisión. Deseaba crear algún disturbio para hacerlos enojar con ella. ¡O lo que sea!

Entonces él apareció una tarde con su ballesta, a punto de ir a conseguir algo de carne fresca, y le dijo en su habitual acento sureño "_¿Piensas no hacer nada toda tu vida?"_. Y ella quedó sorprendida, pero a la vez le encantó y corrió tras él para ayudarlo con lo que iba a hacer.

Así, fueron forjando una pequeña "amistad" donde él le enseñaba todo sobre la cacería y el manejo de armas, y ella aprendía. Casi nunca hablaban mas allá de lo que Daryl le explicaba, pero no lo necesitaban. Ella se sentía realmente bien compartiendo esos momentos con él. Sophia siempre supo que él no era muy bueno con las palabras, y mucho menos con las demostraciones de afecto. Por eso cada vez que ella se sentía mal por alguna razón, él inmediatamente se daba cuenta y la llevaba a despejar la zona de caminantes o cazar. Hasta a veces le hablaba un poco de su vida, de cómo era vivir con un padre imbécil y egoísta, como su hermano lo crió, ya que su madre se fue de su casa cuando el aún era pequeño.

Él nunca le decía que lo hacía para que ella pudiera alejar la tristeza que la abordaba. Nunca. Pero con el tiempo pudo comprender por completo a ese hombre, a sus silencios, a sus acciones. Todo de él. Porque lo observaba. Siempre. Y no le importaba si alguien se daba cuenta, porque sabía que reprimir lo que sentía era imposible, y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Ni siquiera Rick, que era como un padre para ella, la convencería de que lo que sentía estaba mal, y que era un simple capricho adolescente. Ella era joven, pero eso no significaba que no conociera la diferencia entre un enamoramiento de niño y amor verdadero. El primer caso ya lo había vivido con Carl cuando se conocieron; estaba loca por él pero eso solo duró unos pocos meses y ahora él era casi como un hermano. El segundo caso se fue dando de a poco, lentamente. Al principio; solo le llamaba la atención, como a la mayoría de las personas que lo vieron por primera vez; luego cuando se perdió en el bosque y la encontró, sintió admiración y curiosidad, y cuando comenzó a conocerlo mejor sintió cariño. Mucho cariño. A tal punto que ver que las mujeres del campamento se le acercaban, la ponía como loca.

Una de esas mujeres fue su madre. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso se sintió terriblemente mal consigo mismo, porque ella no quería que Daryl fuera su nuevo padre. No, nada de eso. Quería que él le prestara atención solo a ella y a nadie más. Quería que las cacerías, las armas, la "limpieza" de caminantes y las pocas palabras que se decían fueran algo puramente de ellos. Se sintió increíblemente egoísta, y no entendía por qué se estaba volviendo tan posesiva.

Así fue como Rick comenzó a sospechar, por pequeñas acciones por parte de Sophia, que ésta no sentía un simple cariño por su mano derecha. Como mirar con odio a toda mujer en el campamento que se le acercara, las miradas que le dirigía a su amigo, las sonrisas en su cara cuando lo veía; la tristeza en sus ojos cuando Daryl, raramente, reaccionaba mal con ella; y el temor, cada vez que iban a realizar alguna misión y sabía que esa podía ser la última vez que lo viera.

Al darse cuenta de lo que la jovencita sentía no supo cómo reaccionar, principalmente porque sería una relación bastante…incomprendida. Él era un hombre a favor del amor y creía que para sentir no había edad, pero sinceramente no podía imaginar esa situación entre la niña y el otro hombre. Aunque debía admitir que Sophia ya no era una niñita y tenía edad suficiente como para estar segura de sus sentimientos. Sabía que ellos se comprendían mucho, y tal vez, fuera bueno para ambos. De todos modos temía por ella; por ser rechazada o por lo que todos le dirían.

Cuando Sophia entendió que esos deseos de abrazos, mimos y atención por parte de Daryl eran parte de un sentimiento mayor que el simple cariño, se sintió morir. No quería sentir eso porque sabía lo que el mundo diría sobre ese "amor enfermo", y no quería soportarlo.

Ella notó que Rick sabía lo que ella sentía por Daryl. Aunque no estaba segura, podía sentir el apoyo que él le daba a sus sentimientos. Y eso la relajó. Con que él lo aprobara le bastaba y era feliz.

De todos modos no sabía lo que Daryl sentía y ese era el problema mayor. Dudaba mucho que la amara como a una mujer. Seguramente la querría como a una hermanita

Entonces decidió que no diría nada y que se conformaría amándolo y observándolo en silencio.

Pero aunque su mente le dijera que para él ella no era nada, en el fondo sabía que eso era mentira porque podía sentir que cuando ella no lo miraba, él la observaba.

"_Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take. I'll be watching you."_


End file.
